Absolution
My self-insertion! :D I love them. Pretend Voldy never died in this, okay? And this will be a PJO/Harry Potter crossover cuz I love 'em. Only the main character (obviously me) and her mum and dad are real, the her personality are true, everything else is false. -Leafwhisker 02:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One I looked at the room, it was weary and the paint was peeling. Nails suck out from the base of the ceiling. "Mom, are you sure this is safe?" I called, if I was too live here I at least wanted to know everything was safe. "Ava, it's fine, trust me!" my mother hollered. I doubted her and set up a type of fort there. I looked out the window and saw it was raining mildly. I noticed hail coming down, and I strange face among it. "Hey, mom, look at this." I yelled. She came over to my new room and stared at the window, but didn't se anything thing. "There's nothing there, pumpkin." she said, but I shook my head. "No, there was this face, like a snake almost." I mumbled. She looked at me and opened her mouth as if to say something. "Ava, it was nothing, I'm sure of it." she replied, but her tone was more worried than normal. I was hoping that face wasn't Lord Voldemort's, but they were so much alike... Well, I guess I should tell you, I'm a with and I've been at Hogwarts for once summer, this would be my next. My mom refused to talk about it though, like something was wrong. My dad, well seemed to be distant, too distant. "Mom, I need to get ready for Hogwarts." I blurted out. She looked at me, if not wanting to speak. "Dear, er, we don't want you to go this year." Mom started, "your father and I think it's unsafe." "Mom, it's the safest and best place in the world!" I roared, "Why can't I go? Voldemort maybe?" I add. The name makes my mother flinch, she had made a rule not to say the name, which I had broken numerous times. Mom glared at me, but then her gaze softened. "No, you were just imagining things, dear, now get ready for bed." she said sweetly. I glared and reluctantly tossed put my books around my pillow, cleared a mess of nails around my bed area, and lied down. I stared at the dying ceiling and prayed to my father, wherever he was, to bring good to my family, never if I could be were I wanted to. I thought of the things he forced me to go through, how it felt like he abandoned me. In my anger I threw something at the ceiling and it stuck there. It was a knife of celestial bronze, my favorite weapon besides my wand. "Hades, please tell me that wasn't Voldemort." I whispered, "please, don't make that be true." _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ I awoke to the sound of thunder and rain on the roof. I groaned and silently made my way out of the hazardous room. I had the worst case of bed head anyone as ever seen. Trust me, if you've seen mine you'd believe me. I got my knife off the ceiling to, and shoved it at me mom that morning. "Hey, mom, I need to visit my dad..." I started and she glared at me. Hades and my mom had a rocky relationship, and I wasn't really praised by my dad either, he never really even claimed me. She looked as if she wanted to cry, but nodded. "Ava, just be careful and don't offend him." mom warned, I nodded and luckily, was right in a shadow. I said goodbye, then disappeared. I appeared in Hades's palace, my father glaring at me. "Ava, how dare you come here without my invitation." he growled. I had enough stupidity and bravery to glare at my father. "Dad, you never really claimed me, did anything for me, like you don't care I'm alive!" I snapped. "Girl, you were a mistake!" Hades hissed, his tone like ice. "Of course I was, everything bad is about me." I hissed. The Lord of the Dead looked at me. "Leave my presence." he growled. I obeyed, appearing at my house again. I felt my blade again my leg and pulled my knife out. "Mom, you have to take me to Hogwarts.." I pleaded. This time, she agreed. I packed my things and luckily got my books a few days ago. I gazed at my knife, my favorite weapon, and tossed it aside. "I don't want to be a Demigod anymore..." I whispered, "I can't." mom looked at me, sorrow in her gaze, and after an hour of driving in the clouds, we appeared at the Train Station, and I sadly looked for my only friend there. We got on the Hogwarts train and talked about our favorite classes in Hogwarts, but he knew something was wrong. "Ava, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. My mom and dad didn't want me to come this year though." "Why not?" "I dunno, I didn't feel like asking." I mumbled. He looked at me, eyes filled with concern, but I weakly smiled, which cheered both him and I up. Chapter Two Aidan and I got put of the train and grabbed our luggage. His owl was a great horned owl and beautiful. He named it Roger. My owl was a barn owl named Athena. I just told him I was into Greek Myths when I told him about it. We put our luggage in the hallway like we always did and headed towards the Great Hall. We sat at the Griffindor table, across from each other. McGonagall accounced the Sorting and Aidan and I stopped talking and stared intently at Professor Melarka. A small girl with mouse brown hair and green eyes came forward, frightened. "GRIFFINDOR!" the hat screamed and the Griffindor table cheered and clapped as the girl came forward. She sat next to me and I smiled. "Molly, right?" the girl nodded. The Sorting went on and we had ten new Griffindors, my favorite so far was Molly, the first to be Sorted. Molly kept looking at Aidan an blushing, I had a feeling she liked him. When she looked at me her smile fell. "Is...he your boyfriend?" she whispered. I turned red and shook my head, "No, but I doubt he'd be interested in you." I mumbled. Molly looked disappointed but I smiled, "Hey, you have plenty of years ahead of you, pretty soon boys'll be staring at you dreamily." Molly smiled and the food appeared in front of us. "Hey, Ava, what do you think about tying out for Quiddich?" Aidan asked. "Eh, I'm not too thrilled about it, you'd be better than me." "No, you were build for speed Ava, you'd rock at Chaser or Seeker." "Eh, I might go for it." "You should! The Seeker and one Chaser spot it open, we should take them." "Okay..sure." I mumbled with a mouth full of potato. Aidan laughed when he saw me eating like a pig. Molly did to, but mostly stared at Aidan. I smiled, but was puzzled that she thought Aidan was cute. I guess it was his blue eyes and sandy brown hair, but still. I was drinking my pumpkin juice when Molly punched me. I spit it out and Aidan howled with laughter and looked at Molly, grinning. Molly blushed but Aidan didn't notice. I heard strange whispers around me. Take her life, she means nothing to us... a voice hissed, it was like a snake's. Master, she may help us, we need to manipulate her. Fine, I can't believe Potter took me down a second time, but I'll let you do the dirty work. Yes, master, ''a voice weakly replied. "Ava, Ava!?" Aidan asked. My eyes snapped open and we were in the common room. "Wha? What happened?" "You just kinda fainted while eating, I carried you up here." "Thanks.." I muttered. He was about to leave when I called him back. "Aidan, I heard those weird voices.." I started then told him the dream. "Wow, that's bad, we should tell McGonagall." "No, in the morning." I mumbled. He nodded and left to his dorm. I went towards mine and the girls grinned as I came in. "Ava, do you have anything to tell'' us?" Ginger asked. "Shut up, Ginger." I hissed and threw myself at my bed. I woke up with Ginger staring at me. "Ava, you were mumbling something in your sleep, you okay?" "Perfect." I grumbled and headed to the common room to stare at the fire. I saw Athena there, staring at me. She had a letter in her beak so I took it out, it was from my mom. I motioned Athena to go back to the Owlery and I tuck the letter in my uniform and headed to breakfast. Aidan was already down there, talking to Molly about something. "Hey, Ava!" he called and motioned me towards him. I sat next to him and he gave me a roll and butter. Molly left and I looked at Aidan. "Molly really likes you, you know." I told him. "Yeah, she blushes like mad when we talk." "You knew?" "Yeah, I did, but she's not..well I have eyes for someone else." his cheeks turned pink. I kinda felt disappointed. Wait, no, not like that! "But I don't think she likes me." "Who is it?" I asked. He didn't answer, "Oh, you're nervous, huh?" "Um, yeah, you could say that." "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that anyway." I mumbled. Aidan shrugged. "What do we have first?" "Potions." Aidan grumbled, he hated Potions, but strangely, I loved it. "Awesome! Let's go get our books, come on!" I said happily. Aidan looked at me like I was crazy but followed me to the Dorms. Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eighteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Category:Crossover Category:Self-Insertion